2007-08-15
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Justin Hamilton, Geoff 'Coxy' Cox, Meshel Laurie, Guests: Tal Wilkenfeld, Geoff Cox, Meshel Laurie, Justin Hamilton, Max Pellicano (as Elvis to the Max) The teams were Alan, Tal and Justin, and Myf, Geofff and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, Sir Mix'n'Matchelot, All Shook Up, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Eight (15/08/2007) Our special guests for this week are Geoff 'Coxy' Cox, vivacious comedian Meshel Laurie, 'future of bass' Tal Wilkenfeld and slightly warped comedian Justin Hamilton. Myf's Team What 80's band brings out exquisite singing by the magnificent ladies on Myf's team? Watch this week's Know Your Product to find out! Geoff '''Coxy Cox''' is best known as the drummer from Brian Cadd's Band and a stint with The Little River Band - and now as the host of Channel Seven's travel show Coxy's Big Break! From TV presenter to rock n roll wild man to dad, this versatile performer began his musical career at the tender age of thirteen banging saucepan lids with spoons. He progressed from saucepan lids to drums when he joined his school drum corps, and in 1978 he played at the Dallas cotton bowl with Fleetwood Mac in front of 87,000 people - filling in for Little River Band. He continues to be play regular gigs as a session drummer, and is a sought after voice over and promotion personality. Vivacious television personality and comedian Meshel Laurie began her career in laugh procurement when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels. A completely sold out smash, she took the show to 2001 Edinburgh Fringe Festival, followed by another sell-out sensation at the Adelaide Fringe Festival and Sydney Opera House. Laurie also co-hosted Enough Rope on 3RRR, hosted ABC TV's comedy show Stand Up!, co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show and regularly appears on Rove Live as an entertainment reporter. Alan's Team Frontman Alan gives our young genius bassist the stage, as she explains how her supportive parents helped her follow her dream. A lesson for all the 16 year olds with their heads in the clouds... Originally hailing from Sydney, 'future of bass' extraordinaire Tal Wilkenfeld has built an astounding reputation in the NY scene over the last 5 years whilst living in the US. Her inspirations include the likes of Jimi Hendrix, Weather Report and Herbie Hancock. Tal set foot on American soil as a guitar player and later moved on to play bass. She was offered an endorsement with Sadowsky guitars, and has since played bass behind Chick Corea, Jeff Beck, Hiram Bullock, The Allman Brothers band and numerous other musicians. In 2006 Tal released her debut album Transformation on which she composed, arranged, produced and played bass. Tal instructed a clinic at Bass Day 2006 alongside legendary bass players. This year she recorded on Pat Monahan's unreleased album, played a series of gigs with the legendary Chick Corea and is now on tour with the Jeff Beck group. Slightly warped comedian Justin Hamilton sported a mullet in year 10 because of David Bowie's Ziggy Stardust. The intricate aesthetics that come with such adoration are a favourable past-time around these traps! Justin performed Smash to sold out shows at the 2006 Adelaide Fringe and 2005 Melbourne Comedy Festival, as well as a hosting stint on the Melbourne Comedy Festival Roadshow and gig as support act for Wil Anderson & Rove McManus on their national tours. Justin has also appeared on Triple J, Rove Live & The Glasshouse. More gig info here. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes